


【亨查】天使翅膀摸不得

by Ruoyehuakai



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, R18预警, 天使au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruoyehuakai/pseuds/Ruoyehuakai
Summary: 这就是一篇pwp纯炖肉，没啥好说的灵感和设定来源于九霄太太的汉康同人《天使翅膀别乱摸》查尔斯天使AU设定，翅膀上有敏感神经所以不能乱摸哦
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 11





	【亨查】天使翅膀摸不得

这一天的Henry正独自一人走在街上，忽然被一个身影给挡住了去路。

“嘿，Henry，没想到吧，我复活了!”

只见面前的青年拍着洁白的翅膀，兴高采烈地落在他面前，Henry愣了一下，等看清楚对方那熟悉的面庞后，表情变得十足的震惊。

“Charles？”

面前出现的竟然是他早已死去的恋人，Henry有些不敢相信自己的眼睛，可对方脸上的笑容是那样熟悉，而这个带着洁白羽翼的躯体确确实实站在自己面前。

“是的Henry，如你所见，我变成了天使。”

Charles说着，情不自禁地抱住了Henry，把头埋在他怀里蹭着。

“我真的好想你。”

“Charles……”

Henry一时间有些愣神，不过感受到怀中身躯那确实存在的温度后，他便伸出手回抱着对方，内心那股阔别已久的强烈的喜悦感迸发出来。Henry有些用力地抱着Charles，像是要把他揉进体内似的，怀中的躯体没有挣扎，那背后收拢的白色羽翼一颤一颤的，显示出其主人内心的雀跃。

两人在感受了一下彼此的温度之后分开，Henry望着面前Charles那羞涩的面庞，眼中的温和和爱意愈发浓郁，不过他的注意力显然没法从对方身后那过于显眼的洁白羽翼上移开。他有些好奇地伸出手，摸了一下对方近在咫尺的翅膀。

“天使都会有这东西吗？”

Henry这么说道，他只觉得手上的触感软软的，捏着羽毛的感觉又有些轻飘飘，这种感觉就好像在抚摸小动物柔软的毛发一般。

“啊，Henry……别，别碰。”

Charles却忽然有些气喘着开口道，他不由得缩起身子，伸出手抓紧Henry的衣服，面庞潮红。Henry有些惊讶地望着他的反应。

“Charles，你被摸翅膀会有感觉吗？”

这么开口道，为了证实内心的猜测，Henry顺着他的洁白的大翅膀一路抚摸到了根部，还时不时揉搓着骨翼，那细腻厚实的触感让他有些沉醉。怀中的身躯颤抖着缩了起来，Charles翅膀颤动着，从口中发出一道舒服的呻吟声，他脸色潮红，甚至于呼吸都有些不稳了。这反应真的很像是人类动情时的反应，Henry这么想着，内心忽然升起一个邪恶的念头，只见他缓缓凑近Charles的耳边，带着轻柔和劝诱的口气笑着说道。

“Charles，你的反应真可爱……我真想现在就把你按在身下好好疼爱。”

对方话中的那露骨的挑逗意味让后者不由得身躯一颤，可Charles并没有逃走，只是有些局促不安地在Henry的怀中蹭着，背后的翅膀不安分地扑腾着，面庞通红。

“来我家好吗？”

Henry笑着这样说道，他看见Charles害羞地低下了头，从喉咙里发出了一道极小的“嗯”声，当下不由得抱紧了对方，内心那股强烈的欲望愈发膨胀。

带着面前已经成为天使的爱人回到了那曾经居住过的公寓后，Henry将他抱到了床上，便开始迫不及待地脱Charles身上的衣物。他原本以为有那对翅膀在多多少少会有些碍事，可没想到Charles只是眨了眨眼睛，然后那对他瞩目的翅膀就在Henry惊讶的目光中逐渐缩小，再到最后完全消失不见。

“原来翅膀是可以收起来的吗。”

Henry有些吃惊地打量着Charles的后背，那里没有什么痕迹，看来的确是消失了，一时间Henry的表情就好像发现了新大陆一样兴奋不已。

“可以，所以……快、快点。”

Charles脸红地撇过了头去，有些不好意思地督促着对方的动作，Henry这才反应过来，他将Charles身上的衣服都脱了下来，直到对方一丝不挂。光洁而唯美的身躯展露在面前，Henry有些迷恋地注视着他，这目光让Charles有些无地自容。Henry也将自己的衣物全部脱下，然后将Charles的手背放在唇上亲吻了一下，面带笑意地开口道。

“你真漂亮，总是让我移不开视线。”

“呜。”

恋人的夸奖让Charles的面庞如火烧一般，Henry眼中那浓浓的爱意像是要将他烧穿似的，一时间他不知道该说什么好，只是有些局促地扭动着身躯，张着嘴结结巴巴地开口道。

“Henry，我……我想要。”

“好。”

Henry笑着回应道，对方那诚实的反应总是能让他感到愉悦。只见他抱起Charles那轻柔的身躯，然后俯下身吻上了他的唇。

“唔……唔唔。”

唇上传来柔和的触感，许久未见的渴望在内心迸发，彼此眷恋的两人在唇碰到一起的那一刻，就抵挡不住内心席卷而来的欲望，开始激烈地互相渴求起来。

Henry撬开Charles的牙关，毫不留情地用舌头卷起对方的舌，侵占性地占有他口腔的每一处，交缠的水声回荡在房间，当Henry滑过他的舌苔时，Charles的脑中就会有如电流通过一般颤栗，他从口中泄出甜美的呻吟声，努力地张开嘴回应对方的动作，享受着这阔别已久的温存。

“哈……哈……”

不一会儿，从分开的两人唇边扯出一条银丝，Charles早已是气喘吁吁，面色潮红，他的双腿磨蹭收拢着，朦胧的眼中溢出更为渴望的情绪。Henry将他轻轻放在了床上，然后打开他的腿，凑近他那早已挺立的欲望。

“这里已经变成这样了啊。”

Henry笑着这样说道，触碰了一下他的性器，随后张开嘴将那铃口还渗着少量液体的柱身给含了进去，Charles的身躯猛地颤栗了一下，他有些急切地伸出手推搡着Henry的脑袋，眼角甚至还有着泪花闪动。

“Henry，别……别舔那里，不行……啊……啊……”

Henry一边观察着对方的反应，一边却是将其含得更深，身下的身躯颤抖到不行，他试着用口腔包裹住Charles的欲望，然后伸出舌头舔弄着前端的小口，原本咸涩的体液此时却有些甜美，这让Charles根本招架不住，他颤抖着扭动着身躯想要逃离，从喉咙里发出抑制不住的呻吟。不过Henry抓着他的腿不给他逃走，Charles只能昂起脖子极为害羞地享受着这一刻。

“啊……啊啊啊!”

不一会儿，Charles就被Henry舔弄到了高潮，他从口中发出响亮的叫声，一只手放在Henry的头上，欲望前端喷洒出了白色的液体。Henry没有退出来，他紧紧含着Charles的欲望，将对方的液体一滴不剩地吞入口中。

“咕噜”

吞咽的声音在房间内响起，Charles半睁着眼，气喘地抬起头，正看到Henry将口中的液体吞下去，还一边舔着舌头的那副意犹未尽的模样，当下不由得蓦然睁大眼睛，那股羞耻心让他的身躯止不住地颤抖着，脑中嗡嗡作响。

“味道还不算坏。”

Henry笑着开口道，此时的Charles羞愧得恨不得找个地缝钻进去，不是吧，给他口交也就算了，居然还把他的精液都喝了下去，还一副津津有味的模样，这、这简直羞耻度爆表了好吧，他简直不知道该用什么表情面对对方了。

“有什么好害羞的，只要是你身上的部分，我都喜欢。”

Henry笑着伸出手抚摸着Charles的面庞，这样说道，这让Charles很是羞愧，干脆用两只手捂着脸，颤抖着不去看对方的脸。

“别躲，我喜欢看你那可爱的神情。”

Henry说着，轻轻地将Charles的两只手臂朝两边拉开，带着专注且柔和的神情注视着对方的面庞。Charles面庞通红得不知道该说什么才好，只得极为艰难地咽了口唾沫，同时内心也在暗自谴责自己为何会爱上这样一个厚脸皮的家伙。

“好啦，你这幽怨的小表情弄得我像是在欺负你似的。”

Henry笑着凑近Charles的面庞，挑逗似地开口道。

“明明内心也渴望到不行了……我没说错吧，毕竟我弄得你这么有感觉。”

“啊……”

Henry的手抚上了他胸前敏感的肉粒，Charles不由得从口中发出了一丝甜美的喘息声，然后才反应过来，颤颤巍巍地伸出手捂住了自己的嘴。Henry一只手揉搓着他胸前的敏感点，一边吻上了他的脖子，再顺着锁骨一路向下，最后吮吸着他的大腿根部，那淫靡的感觉让Charles浑身发颤，他的身躯因为情欲泛红，无法自制地从口中泄出呻吟声，这副动情的模样让Henry无比着迷。于是他将Charles翻过身，开始从后颈处一点一点啃着对方裸露在外的光洁躯体，在上面留下斑斑点点的印记。

Henry温柔而细心地抚弄着，很快Charles就承受不住，之前释放过一次的性器再次抬起了头，在主人不安分的扭动下晃悠着，他泪眼朦胧，身躯微颤着，从口中不住地发出舒服的呻吟声。Charles如今的这副身体似乎比之前还要敏感了，Henry这么想着，伸出手抚向Charles股间那隐蔽的小口，他的手在褶皱处打转，然后尝试着将一只手指缓缓插了进去。

“啊!”

Charles浑身一个颤栗，体内立刻吸紧了他的手指，Henry有些惊讶那处的柔软度和湿滑感。他知道天使不用吃东西也不用排泄，不过毕竟男人和女人的构造不一样，原本需要长时间清洗和扩张的部位此刻却像是早已准备好似的松软而滑嫩，这可大大出乎了他的意料。Henry尝试着又加了一根手指，也是毫无阻碍地就接纳了他，并且后穴还一缩一缩的，温暖而紧致的肠肉包裹着他，这感觉简直好到不行。Charles身体颤抖着，张大嘴大口喘着气，Henry见状凑上前去，带着玩味的语气地开口道。

“看来你这里已经准备好了？没想到你如今的身体变得这么敏感……说吧，是不是早就幻想过几百次我抱你的场景了？”

“呃……才，才没有!我、我只是……”

Charles满脸通红地开口道，想要辩解，不过身体那诚实的反应根本就已经出卖了他内心的想法，Charles只得极为不堪地扭过头去，结结巴巴地小声开口道。

“……因为是你这样抚弄，我才这么有感觉的，这是自打成为天使后的第一次，别的人我才不会给他们这样做……”

“好好，我知道了。”

听见Charles这番类似表白的话，Henry内心的喜悦真无法用语言来形容，他不由得抱紧了怀中的恋人，内心那股想要让对方舒服和将对方占为己有的渴望愈发强烈。Charles没有挣扎，只是用手抓着Henry的手臂，把脸埋在他胸前，柔软的发丝蹭着他的身体，像是猫儿般乖巧温顺。

“那个，Charles，我有一个小小的请求，不知道你可不可以答应我？”

“嗯？”

Henry这样开口道，Charles有些疑惑地抬起头看着自己恋人近在咫尺的面庞。

“我想再看一次你的翅膀。”

Henry笑着说道，Charles一时间有些怔住，他回想起之前被Henry抚摸翅膀的场景，血液不由得涌上了面庞，呼吸急促到差点说不出话。Henry肯定知道了对如今的他来说翅膀是敏感点，所以才会提出这种要求的，他可不至于相信面前这个家伙只打算看一下而已。

“好不好？我的宝贝天使，再让我看看你那美丽而丰满的羽翼吧？”

Henry带着劝诱的语气这么说道，轻轻地揉搓着他的掌心，Charles内心暗骂了一句，却也还是哆哆嗦嗦地点了点头，催动着意念将那对翅膀缓缓显现了出来，直到完全从背部伸展开来。一时间周围的空气甚至都变得有些圣洁，羽翼上散发着淡淡的光晕，这具高洁美丽的躯体连同羽翼都是上帝精心创造的杰作，比起以前更具有圣神感和朦胧感，却也让Henry更加为之着迷。

“真漂亮。”

Henry这么说着，亲吻了一下Charles的唇，这让后者有些无地自容，目光躲闪着，翅膀微颤。Henry安抚似的抚摸着他的面颊，温柔地说道。

“别收起来行吗？我想一直看着它，看着如今作为天使的你在我怀中会有什么样的反应。”

“嗯。”

Charles只是轻轻应了一声，表情羞涩到不行。Henry见状笑了笑，随后将Charles翻了个身，让他趴在柔软的大床上，从这个角度可以很清楚地看见他两瓣缝隙中微张的小嘴，以及后背两片微微颤动的洁白羽翼。

“H……Henry……”

Charles似乎很害羞，有些局促不安地扭动身子，恋人的视线让他有些无地自容，不过Henry却是抓住了他的腿，然后将自己早已肿胀到不行的欲望抵上了他的下身，在会阴处磨蹭着，前端渗出了些许液体，沾湿了一片。

“Charles，我要进来了，需要我带套吗？”

“唔……”

Charles被蹭得极其瘙痒，体内好像有火烧过一般，渴望被那膨胀的巨物给填满，当下却也顾不得羞耻心，气喘地开口道。

“不、不用，直接进来，哈……啊……”

话音刚落，Henry便笑了，然后扶着他挺立的欲望对着Charles那微张的小口，缓慢而坚定地刺了进去。硕大的伞头分开褶皱，挤压着柔软的内壁朝着深处前进着，Chalres的身躯整一个痉挛，Henry完全进入的那一刻他甚至昂起了脖子，背后的翅膀伸展开来，灼热而肿胀的硬物撑开狭小的甬道，紧贴着他脆弱的内壁。长久以来的空虚感得到了满足，Charles张大嘴，从口中泄出满足的呻吟。

“呼……才刚进去就缩这么紧，真是饥渴的天使呢。”

Henry有些嘲弄地这么说道，他很明显感受到身下的身躯由于羞耻心发颤着，心中那恶作剧的想法作祟，当下却是缓缓地抽弄起来。温暖紧致的甬道包裹着他的硬物，肠肉吸附着，还在一颤一颤地邀请他进入更深的地方，这美妙的感觉让他有些魂不守舍，牙关都在颤抖着，天使的体内居然这么棒，Henry想着，这或许就是如在天堂的感觉吧。他从身后压着Charles的身躯开始一下一下地抽动着，怀中的人儿很明显控制不住发出了甜美的喘息声，翅膀扑腾的声音回响在耳边，一时间Henry甚至有些怀疑对方会不会因为太兴奋而飞走，不过近距离观赏那对美丽的羽翼的确是一种享受。

Henry对Charles这副模样很是着迷，不过他打算换一个姿势欣赏他如今的表情，于是便就着还在他体内的姿势把他翻了过来，随后抱着Charles的身躯让他坐在了自己腿上。

“啊……啊啊!Henry!”

Charles尖叫着昂起了头，体内肿胀的巨物刺进了一个前所未有的深度，浑身的细胞似乎都在叫嚣着，肠肉下意识地绞紧了男人的雄物，惹得后者差点没舒服到射出来。

“嘶……放松点，Charles，你夹得我快受不了了，我还没好好疼爱你呢。”

Henry倒吸了一口气，皱着眉艰难地开口道，Charles见状总算是放松了几分力气，只不过天使那过于敏感的身体让他依然止不住地浑身发颤，眼眶湿润，小脸红扑扑的。Henry见状更加起了想要欺负的心思，他抓着Charles的大腿，开始一下一下抽插着他的甬道，顶弄着他敏感的内壁，Charles只能伸出手紧抱着面前的男人，拍打着羽翼，发出一声比一声高的甜美呻吟。

“呀……不行，Henry，太厉害了……哈，啊……”

眼前的天使肌肤泛着情欲的红，口中忘情地喊着他的名字，这幅模样让Henry简直要失去理智，他才不管是否亵渎上帝，只想把这个激烈渴求自己的美好身躯狠狠疼爱到对方再也说不出话来。肉体碰撞的声音充斥着这狭小的房间，连四周的空气都飘动着暧昧而色情的粉红色气息，两道许久未见的身躯激烈地交缠着，像是要将这段时间的空虚感狠狠填满似的渴求着彼此给予的温度。

“嗯……Henry，我好舒服……”

Charles有些神志不清地喊道，Henry也一边喘着粗气一边凑近他的面庞，低低地回应道。

“我也是，Charles，你里面又热又湿，一直紧紧吸着我不肯松口，我真想永远留在你体内。”

“啊……Henry，唔，嗯。”

他再次忘情地吻上对方的唇，彼此的舌头纠缠在一起，唾液搅动的声音混杂着身下交合传来的噗嗤噗嗤声回荡在房间内，这让人麻痹的美妙快感让他觉得飘飘然，Charles一时觉得自己的思绪都要离他远去了，身体越来越热，连接的地方像是被火烧过似的，内部好充实好肿胀，让他情不自禁地沉溺于Henry给予的温度。

“呼……”

Henry一边喘着粗气，一边伸出手抚摸起Charles背后那颤动的洁白羽翼，男人粗糙的手指揉搓着自己最为敏感的羽翼根部，组织上的神经受到刺激而有了反应，Charles大脑一个颤栗，这涌上而来的可怕快感让他几乎要跳起来。Henry手上的动作相比之前要多了几分力气，他观察到手指抚弄着羽毛时Charles反应最为剧烈的一个点，接着毫不留情地搓动着那处，同时加快了身下顶弄的速度。

“啊，不行，Henry，你再那样抚弄的话……啊，身体……好奇怪!真的不行……!”

Charles一时竟像是要哭出来一样，他缩着身体想要逃离对方的魔爪，颤抖着想要收回翅膀，不过Henry很显然不会允许他那样做，他按着Charles的身躯，用劝诱的语气在他发颤的耳边轻轻说道。

“别害羞，Charles，射出来，我想看你在我身下高潮时的样子。”

“不行……不行!Henry，啊……啊啊啊啊啊!”

Charles想要逃离，却无论如何都抵挡不住这被给予的双重快感，终于是昂起身子，在这席卷而来的强烈刺激下达到了顶峰，他的欲望前端喷洒出白色的液体，体内缩紧着紧紧吮吸着男人的雄物，浑身止不住地痉挛着。Henry被这突如其来的快感弄得双目赤红，也再顾不得怜香惜玉，直接按压着Charles的身躯，坚挺的欲望一下一下狠戳着他体内的敏感点，从喉咙里发出野兽一般的咆哮声。内壁被撑到极限，Henry的动作之猛烈就像是要将他的全部都埋进对方体内似的，欲望摩擦着敏感的肠壁，这让才达到高潮的Charles的喊叫声不可自制地带上了一丝哭腔，只能跟随对方的动作，宛如漂浮在江面的扁舟一样随波逐流。

男人一个深深的顶入，那炙热的欲望如锲子般狠狠嵌在他体内，那股压迫感让Charles一时间几乎要窒息，Henry终于是忍耐不住，在Charles体内达到了顶峰，肿胀的欲望一跳一跳地着，从前端射出浓稠的白色液体，灌满了Charles的甬道深处。

“唔……唔!”

体内被射精的感觉让Charles难受得缩起了身体，Henry压着他直到最后一滴精液都射进他体内，随后才像是总算舒了口气似的放松了力气，他短暂停留了一会儿，随后才缓缓抽出欲望。在完全离开Charles体内的时候对方忍不住呻吟了一下，穴口似乎下意识地收缩了一下，那白色的液体顺着红肿的穴口缓缓流下，景象是那么的淫靡。

“舒服吗？”

Henry轻笑着抚摸着对方的脸颊，问道，怀中的天使身体颤抖了一下，却是羞红了脸撇过头去，颤抖得发不出声，Henry见状却是爱怜地抱起对方那有些虚脱并且布满痕迹的身体，在他通红的脸颊上亲了一下，随后说道。

“还没结束呢,，Charles，今晚我不会那么轻易放你走的，我要把你离我而去的这些天缺失的份全部补回来。”

Charles的翅膀扑腾了一下，内心涌上一丝很不妙的感觉，不过当下却是没有反抗的力气，只能任由Henry再次亲吻自己红透了的肌肤，然后从口中泄出止不住的呻吟声。

看来，这注定是一个漫长而令人沉醉的夜晚。

Fin.


End file.
